


Sleep and Scars

by Jathis



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Cuddling & Snuggling, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Scars, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 15:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5671627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are scars both physical and mental.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep and Scars

The wound on Poe’s temple had become a scar. It was hidden for the most part by his hair but anyone with sharp enough eyes could see the difference in coloration, the skin thick and pale in that one spot compared to everywhere else.

He laughs it off most days. He just shakes his head and tries to nonchalantly change the subject from his scar.

Finn is the only one who knows it’s sensitive to touch. He is also the only one allowed to touch it.

There are nights when Poe does not sleep as well as he could. He tosses and turns, arching his back and crying out at times. Once he had even kicked Finn during one of his fits, leaving the other with a bruise in his side for a few days.

Finn found the way to calm Poe down. He reaches out and runs the backs of his fingers over the scar at his temple and he hums. It doesn’t take long for Poe to shiver and relax, a sigh of relief escaping him as he turns, hugging onto Finn for warmth and something familiar to touch.

“Finn…”

“I’m here.”

“…yeah…”

And Finn watches as Poe falls back to sleep, smiling as he kisses the scar on his temple before falling back asleep himself.


End file.
